Killing me softly
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Nojiko n'en était pas certaine, cependant, ils avaient du s'aimer, il y a longtemps. Peut être même qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle, elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait perdue, terriblement seule, surtout quand il était là." UA!


Rating: T, pour violence.

Genre: DRAMA.

Settings: Univers alternatif, donc vous pouvez vous les placer à New York comme à Paris, Nevers ou Angers, on s'en fout.

N/A: Pour fêter la journée internationale de Star Wars, je vous ai pondu un... Drama! Parce quo'n ne le soulignera pas assez, l'histoire d'Anakin et Padmée est terriblement tragique. Je vous conseille de mettre Anything, anything de Dramarama (quel nom merveilleux!) en musique de fond. Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas de page pour la note de fin!

* * *

**Killing me softly**

Penchée au-dessus des toilettes, Nojiko eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, Kidd allait bientôt rentrer et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si il la voyait dans cet état. Tremblante, elle se glissa dans la douche, laissa dévaler l'eau le long de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux sales, imbibés de sueur. Cachant son visage entre ses mains, elle tenta de se souvenir pourquoi elle était là, et surtout, pourquoi elle restait. L'appartement était minuscule, et malgré les efforts qu'elle y avait mis les premiers temps, éternellement crasseux. Le papier peint se décollait des murs plombés, l'humidité s'amusait à tacher les plafonds, quand les troupeaux de moutons se livraient bataille sur le plancher. Le canapé troué, avait perdu son rembourrage l'été passé, la cuisine en formica menaçait de rendre l'âme. Les ampoules nues donnaient une étrange lueur à ce spectacle. Ses habitants étaient à l'image de la décoration, pathétiques.

Elle, pour commencer. Elle qui se savait pas assez intelligente pour avoir un grand avenir comme sa sœur, elle qui se laissait draguer par tous les gars dans les bars parce qu'elle se sentait seule, elle qui regrettait tout ce qu'elle faisait, la laissant vivre dans des remords continuels, elle qui ne prenait pas de décisions, trop lâche, trop timorée, elle qui se construisait une forteresse bancale. Et puis, il y avait Kidd. Kidd qui se montrait tour à tour misogyne, brutal, glacial, jaloux, écervelé, un beau salaud dans toute sa splendeur. Il arrivait, dans les jours de grâce, qu'il soit charmeur, presque tendre mais ça ne durait jamais. Nojiko n'en était pas certaine, cependant, ils avaient du s'aimer, il y a longtemps. Peut être même qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle, elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait perdue, terriblement seule, surtout quand il était là.

Souvent, il ramenait sa bande pour regarder un match, tous entassés dans le sofa élimé. Ils hurlaient, riaient, lui plus fort que les autres. La jeune femme se contentait d'apporter les bières, obtenant parfois un vague merci. Ensuite, elle partait s'installer sur le balcon pour fumer, le regard perdu sur la fourmilière humaine à ses pieds. Heat la rejoignait et ils échangeaient quelques mots. Au début, elle le trouvait repoussant, avec son allure excentrique, ses cicatrices et ses silences. Puis, une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était imposée entre eux. Il était capable, dans son mutisme entêté, d'apaiser ses craintes, juste en prenant le temps de l'écouter. Elle lui parlait, de tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire, de ses échecs, de ses joies aussi. Un soir, leurs lèvres, bavardes, s'étaient frôlées. C'était un accident, Kidd n'aurait jamais du le savoir. Mais Heat était loyal, et l'avait avoué à son ami.

Le coup était parti tout seul. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans le salon. Le roux était dans une rage folle, vociférait haineusement. Elle avait baissé les yeux, coupable. Il l'avait saisie au bras, et avait frappé, sa main sonnant contre sa joue. Salope, pute, traînée. Retourne sur ton trottoir. Et elle pleurait, ses yeux, son nez, dégoulinaient, son ventre se tordait de douleur autant que de peur.

Le lendemain, il s'était excusé. Il avait rapporté des fleurs, disait qu'il était désolé, que ça ne recommencerait plus jamais, ô grand jamais. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, que l'idée de la perdre lui avait été si insupportable qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Elle avait hoché la tête, le visage encore douloureux, meurtri par la marque bleue qui s'y étendait. Quand sa sœur lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait glissé dans la baignoire. Nami n'avait pas eut l'air convaincue, mais n'avait pas insisté et l'avait entraînée faire les boutiques, sous prétexte de renouveler sa garde robe pourtant bien fournie. Elles avaient rit toutes deux, mais Nojiko avait l'impression que ça sonnait faux et que son sourire en plastique ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Heat se tenait loin d'elle désormais, refusait de croiser son regard, la frôler même paraissait le brûler. Elle aurait voulu lui parler à nouveau, redevenir l'amie qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être mais quand elle s'en approchait, une paire d'yeux hostile la fixait, lui rappelant qu'elle était _à lui_. Alors elle s'éloignait en silence, amère. Elle étouffait dans l'atmosphère confinée de l'appartement, des toiles d'araignées se tissant dans sa gorge. Dans leur lit, elle lui tournait le dos, fixait le mur et le laissait caresser ses cuisses en lui murmurant des saletés. Avant, elle adorait ça, devenir chienne le temps d'une nuit entre ses bras. Mais, plus rien, elle restait froide et triste. Alors, il s'emportait, lui rappelait à quel point elle était insignifiante, combien elle avait de la chance de l'avoir, d'être _sienne_. Puis, désinhibé, il faisait pleuvoir sur elle un pluie de douceurs, pour se (faire) pardonner. Et ça marchait, tellement bien. À nouveau, ils s'embrassaient avec passion, se promettaient monts et merveilles. Mais encore une fois, ça avait mal tourné.

Ils étaient allés ensemble à une fête sur la plage, organisée par Nami. L'ambiance était bon enfant, loin des rave-party que Nojiko avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter. Kidd beuglait haut et fort à quel point il s'emmerdait, puis, éméché, avait cherché des noises à un petit brun malicieux qui riait pour tout et rien. Elle avait cru mourir de honte, l'avait traîné à l'écart pour qu'il se calme. Ils s'étaient disputés, et il lui avait balancé un coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle avait eu du mal à marcher pendant une semaine, mais elle n'avait pas protesté, bredouillant quelques excuses à sa sœur pour son absence.

Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si justement, la jolie rousse ne s'était pas mêlée de tout ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aînée avait si souvent des marques sur le corps, pourquoi elle refusait ses invitations. Elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier les types glauques avec qui Nojiko traînait, et elle supposait, à raison, que Kidd avait quelque chose à voir avec ces brusques changements. Elle avait fait craquer sa sœur qui avait fini par lui avouer les coups, les injures, les excuses, les promesses. Et lui avait fait promettre de le quitter.

Pourtant, elle était là, dans vieille douche du sale appart'. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, plus maintenant. Elle avait essayé de faire ses valises, avait rangé ses affaires en prenant soin de ne laisser aucun souvenir d'elle ici. S'était arrêtée sur le palier, avait fait demi-tour. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sur le lavabo, un bâtonnet de plastique avait scellé son destin. Il fallait qu'elle reste, pour l'embryon de vie dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il ait un père, une famille normale, et tant pis si elle devait en souffrir, lui, elle ferait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Elle coupa l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une serviette qui avait été blanche avant de déteindre. Ce soir, elle lui annoncerait qu'il serait père.

Et elle priait pour qu'il en soit heureux.

**Fin**.

* * *

N/A: Je me sens toujours conne de mettre "fin" à la fin d'un texte, mais bon, si j'envoie la note trop vite, c'est pas cool non plus. Bref. Pour ceux qui ont mis la chanson, j'voulais vous expliquer pourquoi j'avais choisi un truc avec un rythme entraînant avec des paroles qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je raconte. C'est parce que justement, c'est un drame qui se joue entre quatre murs, avec la vie qui continue autour. J'me sens comme une artiste d'art contemporain qu'explique son concept. Et c'est très perturbant.

Ensuite, la violence conjugale existe, c'est pas de la rigolade, c'est un sujet sérieux. J'ai fait de moins mieux pour le traiter correctement, sans romancer mais, je me doute bien qu'il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses à revoir dans ce que j'ai écrit.

Allez, gros slurps dans vos faces et _May the 4th be with you_!


End file.
